Believe
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/Ia selalu berusaha lari dari kenyataan—berkata segalanya akan baik-baik saja, padahal, anak sekolah dasar pun tahu bahwa hubungan tak normal yang mereka lakukan tak pernah baik-baik saja./"Mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Tersenyum getir. "Aku... merasakan perasaan itu. Memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Tapi kita tak bisa."/Won-Sung/Review?


_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __romance/hurt/comfort__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: it could be __Out of Character__, __Boys Love__ (yaoi), and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) pair/couple (SiwonxYesung)__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**Believe**_

_[_—_Ketika kau meragu dan diragu.__]_

**.**

**.**

Matahari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya di atas sana. Cerahnya langit dapat membuat siapa saja bersemangat tanpa sebab. Angin yang berhembus mencoba menggoda tirai jendela sesekali sebagai candaan. Ini hanyalah awal hari yang lain setelah berlalunya hari-hari yang telah lewat.

Sebagai salah satu _member_ Super Junior yang memiliki jumlah jadwal di bawah rata-rata, Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya. Seluruh kancing kemeja yang ia gunakan terlepas sempurna—panasnya cuaca hari ini keterlaluan untuk seseorang seperti dirinya.

Suara desahan yang menggema di dalam kamar Lee Hyukjae tak lagi mengusiknya. Ini adalah hari yang panas dalam arti konotatif bagi _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Yesung tak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk tak mau mengecilkan volume film pornonya sedikit saja, padahal _dancer_ itu pasti tahu apa akibatnya jika Leeteuk datang mendadak dan mendengar segalanya.

"_Ya! Kau sudah dewasa dan berhak menonton film dewasa semaumu, tapi silakan berlatih vokal jika kau memiliki waktu luang!"_

Pasti seperti itu. Yesung tak mengerti atas dasar apa sang _leader_ mengamuk, karena pada nyatanya, Park Jungsoo pernah tertangkap basah menyimpan majalah porno di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Apa susahnya mengoreksi diri sendiri sebelum mengoreksi orang lain?

"Hai, _Hyung_. Tak mau bergabung dengan Hyukjae dan menjadikan hari semakin panas?"

Choi Siwon tersenyum nakal dengan sekaleng minuman soda dingin di tangannya—menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak penting yang terlintas begitu saja. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu mengambil tempat di samping dirinya, melirik ingin tahu akan apa yang ada di dalam layar monitor kesayangan.

Sedangkan sebagai tanggapan, Yesung berucap asal. "Aku _gay_."

Pernyataan ambigu itu ditanggapi Siwon dengan seringaian. Ia meneguk minumannya cepat. "Benarkah? Kukira kau sedang menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Jiyeon. Atau mungkin Tiffany." Jeda. Yang lebih tua menyempatkan diri untuk melirik lawan bicaranya sejenak.

"Mungkin lain kali aku benar-benar akan mencobanya," balas Yesung tenang. Ia menutup laptop dan meletakkan barang elektronik itu di atas meja ketika _handphone_-nya berbunyi nyaring pertanda masuknya sebuah panggilan telepon dari seseorang.

Siwon masih di sana—mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan _hyung_-nya tanpa melewatkan apa pun juga. _Yeoja_. Dari nada bicaranya saja, Siwon dapat menebak _gender_ manusia yang kini berkomunikasi dengan Yesung. Terlalu mudah ditebak.

"Jam empat? _Umm_. Sampai bertemu nanti." Setelah kalimat itu, sambungan telepon terputus. Si pemilik marga Kim melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang; masih ada banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan.

Namun ia lupa ada seseorang di sampingnya. Yesung mencoba mengerjap polos ketika Siwon melemparkan tatapan mematikan dengan aura menyeramkan melebihi aura suramnya. Majikan Kkoming itu berusaha mengabaikan seraya bangkit dengan maksud tidur di dalam kamarnya—

—sebelum Siwon menarik tangannya hingga ia terhempas ke atas sofa dengan pemuda berjulukan kuda itu di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, _Hyung_!"

Yesung mendengus pelan, lebih memilih mengalah lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Lepaskan aku." Sayangnya, pemuda Choi itu belum merasa puas dan malah mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu tadi?"

Walau tahu apa yang akan Siwon ucapkan jika ia balik bertanya, Yesung tetaplah Yesung yang akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya; "Apa urusanmu?"

Dan sesuai dugaannya, _namja_ lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu menjawab dengan nada absolut yang tak terbantahkan; "Tentu saja urusanku. Kau adalah kekasihku!"

Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mereka jarang bertemu belakangan—salahkan lokasi syuting Siwon yang teramat jauh di Cina sana. Meski begitu, komunikasi seharunya bukanlah hal yang sulit mengingat canggihnya teknologi zaman sekarang. Seharusnya. Tapi kesibukan Siwon memang tak dapat ditoleransi.

Tidak. Yesung tak pernah egois dalam hubungan mereka; pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Ia tak marah hanya karena tak dapat mendengar suara kekasihnya selama beberapa minggu. Tidak marah pula ketika membaca adegan-adegan mesra di kertas skenario. Bukan itu masalahnya.

Entah kenapa, sejak Siwon menyatakan bahwa dia telah menjadi milik pemuda itu, Yesung selalu merasa detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Darahnya berdesir dan wajahnya merona secara perlahan. Selalu begitu jika ia berada di dekat sosok yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

—yang tentu saja ditutupi dan disangkal mati-matian.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sekarang Yesung benar-benar bungkam. Pernyataan itu tak pernah ia balas dengan dua kata serupa. Ia akan selalu diam dan diam. Yang terjadi setelahnya, ia pasti akan langsung memutuskan kontak mata secepat kilat—takut sepasang mata kelam itu membaca semua isi hatinya.

Dan Siwon selalu diam sebagai tanda penantian. Diam memang hal yang terbaik, tapi kadang menorehkan rasa sakit. Rasanya drama yang ia perankan di layar kaca tak sesulit kehidupan nyata—padahal di dalam drama ia harus menjadi dirinya yang bukan dirinya. Menjadi penipu ulung dengan skenario sebagai pedoman.

Lalu, ketika ia menyerah dan menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat, sang _leader_ membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba. Tentu saja salah paham pun tak terelakkan. Posisi di mana Siwon berada di atas Yesung yang kemejanya tak terkancing tentu saja berhasil membangkitkan imajinasi tak senonoh milik siapa pun juga.

Sialnya, Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya di saat yang sama pula.

_**#**_

Di kehidupan ini, permasalahan tentang cinta sebenarnya hanya terbagi dalam beberapa bagian saja. Namun intinya tetap sama; seorang lelaki kehilangan gadisnya, atau sebaliknya. Tapi tentu saja hal seperti itu tak berlaku pada pasangan sesama jenis, karena masalah mereka jauh lebih sedikit, dan tentunya lebih rumit.

Siwon selalu berusaha lari dari kenyataan—berkata segalanya akan baik-baik saja, padahal, anak sekolah dasar pun tahu bahwa hubungan tak normal yang mereka lakukan tak pernah baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Yesung mencoba untuk dewasa, memikirkan ke mana hubungan mereka akan berujung nantinya, membayangkan apa yang akan orang katakan jika hubungan ini terungkap.

...Hingga akhirnya, selalu berakhir merinding karena membayangkannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, sebenarnya hubungan mereka takkan memiliki gangguan selama rasa percaya itu ada. Tapi sampai kapan? Rasa percaya memang bagian penting dalam suatu hubungan, tapi dalam sekejap dapat menjadi omong kosong ketika takdir berbicara.

Hidup tak semudah film yang ada di layar kaca—kenyataan jauh lebih sulit karena kau harus memilih tiap harinya. Siwon jelas mengerti, tetapi ia ingin mengabaikannya untuk saat ini. Yesung jelas mengerti, tetapi ia tak bisa berhenti untuk berimajinasi. Dan masalah inti, tentu saja komunikasi.

Terkadang pasangan yang malu-malu kucing mungkin terlihat manis dan romantis. Siwon dan Yesung jelas tak termasuk. Yang satu berusaha menerima apa adanya, sedangkan yang satunya menyangkal mati-matian. Pekerjaan selalu menjadi hambatan untuk bertukar pikiran, tapi keduanya percaya, selama perasaan itu ada, untuk saat ini, mereka pasti baik-baik saja.

Choi Siwon selalu tersenyum dalam diam, mengucapkan kata cinta meski dibalas dengan tatapan tak terartikan. Ia selalu diam ketika Yesung menolak pelukannya, selalu diam pula ketika kekasihnya itu terlihat lebih akrab dengan orang lain daripada dirinya. Tetap diam ketika sebuah rasa sakit yang tak nyata seolah menusuk dadanya.

Kim Jongwoon selalu tersenyum dalam diam pula, mencuri pandang tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun termasuk dirinya. Ia selalu diam ketika Siwon memberikan sengatan aneh yang terasa menyenangkan, selalu diam pula ketika dihadiahi kata cinta yang tak berani ia jawab dengan berbagai alasan. Tetap diam ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda yang kini berstatus kekasihnya.

Diam memang emas, tetapi tidak untuk sebuah pasangan. Keduanya sadar, tapi mereka takut jika mereka berbicara, semuanya malah semakin runyam. Jadi ketika para _member_ bertanya tentang hubungan mereka, keduanya hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata segalanya baik-baik saja.

Para _member_ mungkin diam, tetapi diam bukan berarti tak tahu apa pun juga.

_**#**_

Setelah dikarantina akibat tuduhan pelecehan, Siwon keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dengan muka masam. Ia tak jadi pulang ke rumah karena Leeteuk langsung menendangnya ke dalam kamar Hyukjae, mengunci pintu dari luar setelah memberi ceramah tak berguna yang menyebabkan rasa sakit di telinga.

Sedangkan si Lee yang terpaksa terdampar di kamar Yesung selama semalam hanya nyengir kaku dengan raut wajah _aku-jugalah-korban-di-sini._ Di lain pihak, Donghae yang memang hobi berkunjung hanya bertanya polos mengenai keberadaan Siwon yang menurutnya tak lazim.

Yesung muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya tak lama kemudian. Mereka bersitatap sesaat sebelum akhirnya Donghae merangkul pundak _hyung_ kesayangannya itu dan berbincang tanpa peka terhadap keadaan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan rotinya, mengabaikan Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah bangun tidur yang teramat kentara.

Tak merasa bergeming akan menyebabkan kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Siwon menarik kursi di samping Kyuhyun untuk ikut menyantap sarapan. Yesung melirik melalui sudut matanya sebelum membuatkan makanan yang Donghae minta ditemani oleh Sungmin dan si pelaku, tentunya.

Ini hanyalah hari lain di mana Kyuhyun menunjukkan bahwa julukan _Evil Maknae_ dan _sharp-tounge idol_ miliknya bukanlah bualan semata. Merasa ada kejanggalan walau tiap harinya memang selalu merasa janggal, _maknae_ itu menyeletuk tanpa berpikir panjang. "Siwon dan Yesung-_hyung_ baru saja _break up_, ya?"

Tanpa belas kasihan, sebuah panci Sungmin daratkan di atas kepala _roomate_-nya.

_**#**_

"Aku mulai memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun."

Balkon _dorm_ yang jarang dikunjungi kini dihuni oleh dua orang _namja_. Salah satunya, Siwon, mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan hati-hati. Ia tak mau kesalah pahaman yang berakhir dengan menjauhkannya dari sang kekasih terjadi.

"Hm. Aku juga."

Keheningan adalah teman terbaik mereka ketika sedang bersama. Senja telah datang sejak beberapa waktu lalu, sedangkan cuaca sejuk hari ini benar-benar menyegarkan pikiran siapa pun. "Kau tak pernah berkata kau mencintaiku, _Hyung-a_."

Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara serius setelah status _hyung-dongsaeng_ di antara keduanya berganti menjadi _namjachingu_. Yesung memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan maksud menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang kali ini terasa menenangkan.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir ke mana hubungan ini akan berujung."

Siwon mendengarkan, menolehkan kepala untuk memandangi rupa sang kekasih yang benar-benar dicintainya. "Ketika aku tahu tanpa dibayangkan pun hubungan ini takkan pernah berakhir manis, aku benar-benar takut," lanjut si mantan pemilik surai _red-wine_, masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Apa kau tahu hal apa yang lebih kutakutkan?" Yesung menambahkan seraya membuka kedua matanya. Matahari hampir kembali bersembunyi di ujung sana. "Jika aku berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku takut aku takkan bisa melepasmu nantinya."

Tak perlu menyangkal hubungan mereka tak pasti akan berakhir manis atau tidak. Siwon jelas mengerti keadaan mereka, namun ketika secara tak langsung Yesung menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan, semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan. Jauh lebih sakit daripada biasanya.

_—Sebenarnya tidak perlu dibicarakan, karena keduanya sudah saling memahami sekedar melalui tatapan mata._

Walau tahu bahwa dirinya kekanakan dan tak pernah berusaha untuk menyangkal, Siwon merasa kali ini ia bahkan lebih tak peka dari Lee Donghae yang merupakan jelmaan anak lima belas tahun. Ia selalu menepis pikiran negatif dalam benaknya, berkata segalanya _**pasti**_ baik-baik saja.

Padahal jelas dari awal tak ada yang baik-baik saja.

"Mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Si Kim tersenyum getir. "Aku... merasakan perasaan itu. Memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Tapi kita tak bisa." Helaan napas terdengar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar balkon—yang mana merupakan peringatan keselamatan jika suatu saat mereka ingin terjun ke bawah sana.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Bukan. Siwon tak sedang bertingkah egois. Ia mengatakan fakta. Belum dicoba, kenapa bilang tidak? Mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk berusaha, kenapa tidak? Yang terpenting, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa cintanya bukanlah cinta bertemu sebelah tangan. Jadi, mengapa tidak?

"Ada saatnya persamaan malah menjadi penghalang, _Dongsaeng-a_."

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Yesung memanggilnya dengan sebutan _dongsaeng_. Siwon paham bahwa _hyung_-nya itu mulai lelah dengan segalanya. Tetapi ia tak ingin menyerah sekarang—atau selamanya. Tidak hingga Yesung jatuh sempurna dalam dekapannya.

Ketika matahari terbenam sempurna, angin kembali berhembus menyapa. Sebentar lagi para _member_ terutama Leeteuk pasti akan sibuk meneriaki nama mereka karena jadwal yang telah menanti dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tapi setidaknya, Siwon ingin memastikan satu hal.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yesung menoleh, menatap sepasang mata kelam kekasihnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sayangnya, seperti biasa, Siwon adalah seseorang yang menuntut namun menenangkan di lain pihak. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dengan menatap lelaki itu dapat menghapus segala keraguan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu."

Tentu saja ia tak mengerti; karena sejak status mereka berganti, tak pernah sekali pun ia berani menatap sepasang mata indah sang kekasih. Karena Yesung tahu, hanya dalam sekejap, ia dapat terhipnotis dengan mudahnya. Dengan suka rela.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa melalui otak cerdas Kyuhyun, percakapan itu terekam sempurna menggunakan _handphone-_nya yang terletak di dalam pot bunga.

_**#**_

Sungmin terpaksa meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri di dalam dapur akibat Donghae yang minta ditemani pergi ke suatu tempat. Kyuhyun—yang biasanya selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh—malah menawarkan diri untuk ikut meski ditolak halus; bukan Cho Kyuhyun kalau ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Eunhyuk seperti biasa, bergelut dengan berbagai film panas di dalam kamarnya.

Kue percobaan Sungmin seharusnya tinggal dihias saja. Yesung dengan suka cita memberikan _cream_ sebanyak yang ia inginkan di sana, menambahkan cokelat dan buah, juga potongan kecil keju tanpa peduli akan bagaimana nanti rasanya. Ia mengernyit ketika Kkoming tiba-tiba menghampiri; padahal tadi anjing mungilnya itu sibuk menemani Eunhyuk di dalam kamar.

Di saat _handphone_-nya berdering, Yesung memutuskan untuk melepas sarung tangan plastik yang ia gunakan, lalu mengangkat telepon tanpa mempedulikan nama yang tertera di layar. Ia berbincang santai dengan senyuman yang kadang tampak, lalu memutuskan komunikasi tepat ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kali ini siapa, _Hyung_?"

Si pemilik lengan memposisikan kepalanya di pundak Yesung, menghirup aroma _mint_ yang tercium dengan sepenuh hati. Sedangkan dengan keras kepalanya, yang dipeluk mendengus dan mengerlingkan kedua matanya, lalu berkata, "Apa urusanmu?"

_De ja vu_ keduanya rasakan, namun mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dengan santai seperti biasa. Siwon mengecup leher Yesung singkat, lalu membalas, "Tentu saja urusanku. Kau adalah kekasihku!"

Si _namja_ Choi memutar tubuh kekasihnya, menatap sepasang mata sipit di depannya sebelum memberi kecupan singkat. Ia lupa bahwa bibir Yesung telah menjadi candu baginya; maka kali ini, ia mencium bibir _kissable_ itu lebih dalam dan lebih lama.

Sebenarnya, ketika Siwon mencengkram kaos Yesung dan berusaha menyusupkan tangannya, ia tak ingin macam-macam—tentu saja ia hanya ingin satu macam. Tapi sepertinya Leeteuk selalu datang di saat yang tak tepat dan bertingkah layaknya kakak merangkap _leader_ di saat yang tak tepat pula.

Dan ketika Eunyuk keluar dari kamarnya, tak ada lagi yang dapat keduanya lakukan selain tertawa kecil menghadapi situasi nyaris sama persis seperti sebulan lalu di hari yang sama. Ada sedikit perbedaan, tentu saja. Menurutmu, apa yang berbeda?—

"Sebelum kau kembali dikurung oleh Jungsoo-_hyung_, aku harus memberitahu sesuatu." Yesung melirik sang _leader_ yang terbodoh, lalu berganti melirik Hyukjae yang mulai berkelana ke dunia imajinasi di seberang sana. "Yang menghubungiku tadi itu Sungmin. Dia bertanya bagaimana nasib kuenya berada di tanganku."

Siwon tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali mengecup singkat bibir si _namja_ Kim yang wajahnya mulai merona; menyebabkan Leeteuk tersadar dan berjalan mendekat dengan raut wajah menyeramkan, sedangkan si pemilik marga Lee semakin jauh saja berkelana entah di dunia mana.

—dan soal yang berbeda, niat Choi Siwon, tentu saja.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: Super Junior's First Album – Super Junior 05/Twins; Believe_

_WonSung! Don't ya think they're cute together? X3_

_Thanks for reading._

_**Review?**_


End file.
